


The Shattered Moon Shines Red Tonight

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elements of Volume 8, F/F, No Beta: I Die Like Redheads in RWBY, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Rewrite of a Prior Fic, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Will Update Tags As It Goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: After learning the truth of Summer Rose's demise, Ruby runs... Right into the arms of her enemies. And Penny's troubles as the new Winter Maiden have just begun.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 9





	The Shattered Moon Shines Red Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I did not like the previous form of this story ("The Plucked Rose of Remnant"), so I decided to rewrite it! This will have a Rare Minerals endgame, with heavy Nuts and Dolts at the start. I hope you all enjoy this!

The apparition of Salem seemed to smirk just before it faded into smoke. All for her own pleasure, as the hero of Remnant lay crying on the floor, quickly swept into her sister’s lap.

But the damage was already done. Her eyes of silver, once full of conviction to do the impossible, were dulled out.

Because of 11 simple words. 2 simple phrases…

_“Your mother said those words to me. She was wrong too”_

And with that… Summer Rose was truly dead.

* * *

The room was far from silent, but Ruby didn’t hear anything.

“How did it all end up like this..?” she thought.

A small crunch of glass on metal jerked her from her momentary woes, as Ironwood stood looming by his desk.

“It was Oz’s plan in a former life,” the General rumbled, dropping the remains of the glass queen. “But he didn’t take it far enough. If we harness the power of the Staff and raise ourselves high into the atmosphere, the city’s artificial climate will keep citizens and food supplies unharmed. _Always_ out of reach of whatever Salem may try to send our way.”

“But we're nowhere near finished evacuating everyone!” Blake cried out, her ears flat against her head. “You'd be leaving Mantle to _die_.”

“Yes... I would,” Ironwood coldly replied. “But that is the price we will have to pay.”

“We can't allow Salem to capture the Relics. _This_ is our best chance at getting the Staff, the Lamp, and the Maiden as _far_ away from her as possible.”

The scroll on Ruby's belt buzzed, shattering anything she would have said. But a new plan rolled in immediately.

"It's Jaune, we have a serious problem!" The voice of her fellow team leader crackled over the speakers. Ruby locked eyes with Ironwood, and the general quietly snarled back, reaching for Due Process.

A wave of petals roared past the man and through the large windows overlooking the city, which felt inexplicably colder as she reformed. As she glided through the sky, she pulled her scroll out and desperately shouted into it.

“Ironwood's declaring Martial Law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming, and he's going to use the Staff to move Atlas. If we don't stop him, then Mantle's going to be destroyed!"

Her scroll went a bright red with thick black letters reading "locked". Ruby scowled, but soon had other things to worry about as a Manta fighter came flying at her. The Huntress braced, and tried to Petal Burst to the side, but the craft slammed head-on into her.

Aura flickering, Ruby was knocked down towards the streets of Atlas, the cold wind rushing around her until she hit the ground. And it all went black.

* * *

A world-shattering scream brought the Huntress back to her senses. A spiraling blue vortex tore into the sky, and an even colder wind made her shiver. Ruby pat herself down as she sat up. Immediately she found her scroll shattered and her aura just as low.

But she'd have to worry about that later. Ruby groaned and slowly stood up, unfurling Crescent Rose to move quickly. The blade "thunked" to the street and Ruby threw one leg over the long shaft. With a deep breath to steady herself, she pulled the trigger.

Like the witches in stories her father had told, Ruby soared through the air, towards the vortex of blue, just as it began to fade. Another shot for speed, and she spun the muzzle towards the ground in front of her. Two shots in quick succession as the roof approached. She braced, and with a crash, came to a rough landing.

A fiery pain shot up her left leg, and she almost cried out. A deep grimace grew across her face as the last of her Aura shimmered away. Crescent Rose compacted to its sniper form and Ruby lay on the roof. She saw Penny cradling an old woman, seeing confused about some matter, when one of the ice walls exploded.

Clad in a black cape, with the arm of a Grimm, Cinder Fall made her return. Ruby snarled, and loaded a clip of ice dust.

“She’s **_MINE_ ** !” the villain screamed, extending her arm with a gutteral roar. A roar that turned to a scream of pain as Winter’s sword tore through it. A scream that compounded as the arm _grew back_.

Ruby stared in horror, before gritting her teeth and pulling the trigger. The round landed at the maiden’s feet, but she was too occupied attacking the Atlas specialist. Ruby grimaced again, and aimed for Cinder’s flesh arm. The round made contact, but the ice melted before the maiden even noticed. Ruby reloaded, moving the sights up. But then Cinder turned.

Through the crosshairs, a smirk formed on the maiden’s face, as she raised her right hand, igniting a fireball. Ruby gulped in panic, but something else caught Cinder’s attention at that moment. Penny stood. Green flames pouring from her eyes, and snowflakes twirling around her.

Cinder snarled like a caged Beowolf, as her eye darted between the two. But then she stopped. And smiled. A far more unsettling, _feral_ smile.

Suddenly, she charged Penny, Grimm arm extended. Ruby quickly aimed and fired, just barely scoring a hit on the woman. Cinder turned, snatching the ice chunk from the base of her cape, and took off towards Ruby, the chunk forming into a dagger. Penny quickly leapt up from the floor, bearhugging the Maiden. Floating Array spiraled out from her back and tore the Grimm arm off again, causing Penny to squeeze the woman even tighter as she began to thrash.

These shouts of pain, however, would go muted for Ruby, as a small body leapt onto her back. A grey bandana was thrown around her neck, and pulled viciously. Ruby dropped Crescent Rose, and began to claw at her neck, trying to pull her attacker off. A pink and brown eye stared into her as she tried.

But then it was all too late as she looked forwards again, and was met with a terrified Penny flying uncontrollably at her. And then- It all went black.

* * *

Neo Politan dropped the bandanna, and drew the blade from Hush. She raised it over the prone Ruby’s head, preparing to strike, but Cinder raised a single finger, bringing the smaller woman to a stop.

“This will be beneficial for us,” Cinder smirked, pulling out a scroll. “Now, we just need to get in contact.”

Neo grinned, and produced a small gold and blue object from behind her. Cinder spied the object and quickly grabbed it without a second thought. 

“Good job,” she replied, walking towards the edge of the building. Neo gaped, and silently growled. But then a loud rumble interrupted her thoughts. A dark purple cloud rose on the north side of the floating city, eerily seeming to close around the island in the sky.

“We need a transport, immediately.” Cinder casually announced, picking up the young Huntress and Winter Maiden in a fireman’s carry. She turned towards Neo, almost waving her off. “Get to it, I’m sure there’s something of use around here,” she added with a slight growl.

Neo looked to the incoming cloud, thinking “how did I get here?” as she jumped off the building to find what her _boss_ was looking for.


End file.
